


An old fashioned fireplace, give me an old fashioned fireplace

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ieri ha nevicato e oggi nevica ancora e, nonostante le promesse di fargli ancora da guida turistica dopo un anno, le ossa di Hannibal stanno risentendo della troppa umidità presa la Vigilia di Natale, quando si è accorto che un ingrediente fondamentale per la cena mancava ed è uscito con la pioggia mentre Will lo guardava sconvolto, e anche oggi sono rimasti a casa. A Will non dispiace stare seduto accanto al camino a leggere, ognuno nella propria poltrona, immersi in un silenzio che forse prima lo avrebbe spaventato ma che, ora, si riscopre ad apprezzare. Il fuoco scoppietta piano, un sottofondo dalla melodia irregolare e ancora croccante, ed è suo compito tenerlo vivo. <br/>[fluff natalizio della peggior specie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	An old fashioned fireplace, give me an old fashioned fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> [#maribingo prompt 60: ascoltando i rumori della città]  
> AUGURI MISAPU

Ieri ha nevicato, con tre giorni di ritardo rispetto al Bianco Natale che Hannibal desiderava tanto. (“È solo che è tradizionale,” ha sospirato quando Will ha deciso di punzecchiarlo per questa sua fantasia così fanciullesca, “e mi sarebbe piaciuto farti vedere Londra con la neve. È più bella del solito.” “Immagino la gioia di camminare e sentire solo la raffinatezza tipica degli inglesi congestionati nel traffico.” “Sai sempre come illuminarmi la giornata, caro.”) Ieri ha nevicato e oggi nevica ancora e, nonostante le promesse di fargli ancora da guida turistica dopo un anno, le ossa di Hannibal stanno risentendo della troppa umidità presa la Vigilia di Natale, quando si è accorto che un ingrediente fondamentale per la cena mancava ed è uscito con la pioggia mentre Will lo guardava sconvolto, e anche oggi sono rimasti a casa. A Will non dispiace stare seduto accanto al camino a leggere, ognuno nella propria poltrona, immersi in un silenzio che forse prima lo avrebbe spaventato ma che, ora, si riscopre ad apprezzare. Il fuoco scoppietta piano, un sottofondo dalla melodia irregolare e ancora croccante, ed è suo compito tenerlo vivo. (non avrebbe mai creduto di poter apprezzare così tanto un camino come sta facendo da quando sono in Inghilterra. Ne aveva uno, a Wolf’s Trap, ma non lo aveva mai acceso, preferendo la stufetta elettrica: quando l’ha suggerita ad Hannibal, per evitare di dover costantemente comprare la legna, ha compreso chi parlava di sguardi che possono uccidere.)

Londra è viva e attiva, al solito incurante del maltempo, e Will si lascia distrarre per un attimo dal suo brulicare, che si mescola al rumore delle fiamme che ondeggiano nell’aria silenziosa. Chiude gli occhi, si figura tutte quelle vite che si incrociano per una frazione di secondo, e deve riaprirli subito per non soffocare. Guarda l’uomo davanti a sé per riavere un punto fisso e stabile nel mondo.

Encephalitis gira avanti ed indietro per l’appartamento, irrequieto. Si ferma quando Hannibal allunga la mano perché ci spinga il muso contro, perché si faccia grattare dietro le orecchie. Si acquieta, accucciandosi ai suoi piedi.

“Dovremmo traslocare in una casa col giardino, Ence non ne può più di stare in appartamento. Guardalo, è isterico, vuole solo andare fuori a correre in mezzo alla neve,” borbotta Will, che da mesi tira fuori lo stesso discorso, parlando a metà per conto del cane e metà per il proprio, perché non vede l’ora di avere un giardino in cui giocare col cane (e tutti gli altri che verranno dopo) con qualsiasi tempo e tornare dentro casa sporco di fango, anche solo per il gusto di vedere l’espressione sconvolta di suo marito. (si guarda la fede, si trattiene dal baciarla, come ogni tanto gli accade quando è sovrappensiero e il pensiero di essere sposato con Hannibal Lecter lo trafigge come una freccia dalla punta smussata)

“Come ogni volta che ne parli, è troppo presto per trasferirci in campagna,” replica Hannibal senza alzare gli occhi dal libro, “Ancora un paio d’anni d’anonimato e poi potremo avere anche un bosco tutto per noi.”

Will si scioglie lungo lo schienale della poltrona, sbuffando e borbottando.

“Caro, non credo sia particolarmente saggio rischiare tutto quello che abbiamo costruito finora per la gioia di Encephalitis.”

“Lo dici come se fosse roba da poco.”

“Rispetto alla tua è cosa infinitesimale.”

“La mia gioia comprenderebbe poter giocare col mio cane dove e quando voglio.”

“Come avrai potuto notare in questi mesi Londra è piena di parchi.”

“Non è la stessa cosa.”

“Lo so, lo so. Resisti un altro paio d’anni, anche meno. Giusto il tempo necessario perché sia arduo collegare i nostri volti a quelli dei manifesti di cattura.”

Abitare nei boschi, a chilometri da tutto, sarebbe la soluzione ideale per Will, ma non per Hannibal che minaccerebbe il suicidio dopo poco giorni; ne hanno discusso, hanno litigato, ma Hannibal rimane fermo e testardo nella sua posizione che Will in fondo sa essere ragionevole, ma è più di un anno che vive con un uomo capace di tirare fuori il più lato più infantile.

“Will, caro, non mettermi il broncio a Natale.”

“Oggi non è Natale.”

“Tutto il periodo che va dalla Vigilia all’Epifania è Natale.”

“Ah beh, allora.”

“Ancora un paio d’anni, Will, è tutto quello che ti chiedo. Io ne ho aspettati più di due, per te, tu puoi aspettarne meno di due per la nostra incolumità.”

“Parliamo proprio della stessa cosa. Hannibal, sei –”

Sentendo l’aria incresparsi, Ence salta su, va ad appoggiare il muso sulle cosce di Will, come se forse perfettamente consapevole del suo potere. Will sbuffa forte, immerge la mano nel pelo. “Smettila di tirare fuori l’argomento.”

“Anche tu, Will.”

Will inspira profondamente, abbandona libro e cane sulla poltrona (Ence ne approfitta per acciambellarcisi sopra) e si dirige verso Hannibal. Stringe i braccioli della poltrona, torreggiando su Hannibal, che non si scompone.

“Sei infuriante.”

“Anche tu, Will.”

Ridacchiando, abbassa gli occhi sul libro nella mano del marito; ne riconosce il titolo in lituano.

“Stai leggendo Il canto di Natale?”

“Lo faccio fin da quando insegnavo a Misha a leggere. Durante il suo primo Natale aveva sette mesi, e da allora tutti gli anni voleva che glielo leggessi. Sono molto attaccato alle tradizioni, come ben sai.”

Will, straordinariamente, sente la rabbia scivolare via dalla punta delle dita. Rimane fermo per un attimo (ancora a delimitare lo spazio di Hannibal, che è sempre qualcosa che lo riempie di soddisfazione infinita) e Hannibal gli sorride.

“Vuoi che te lo legga?”

“Dall’inizio?”

“Certo.”

“Davanti al camino?” domanda con un sorriso canzonatorio, ma Hannibal è già seduto sul tappeto. Ence si è accorto dei movimenti nella stanza, ha alzato il muso e gli si è seduto accanto, come un bambino curioso. Will, divertito e in un qualche modo riscaldato dalla scena, incrocia le gambe davanti al marito, che comincia a leggere con tono melodioso, calmo come il mare della sera. Il rumore della città ora assomiglia meno ad un coacervo di insetti, ma più al suono dei fiocchi di neve che si poggiano sui tetti.


End file.
